1. Field of the Application
The present invention is directed in general to the field of information processing. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system and method for communicating reference signal information in wireless multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) communication systems.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Wireless communication systems transmit and receive signals within a designated electromagnetic frequency spectrum, but the capacity of the electromagnetic frequency spectrum is limited. As the demand for wireless communication systems continues to expand, there are increasing challenges to improve spectrum usage efficiency. To improve the communication capacity of the systems while reducing the sensitivity of the systems to noise and interference and limiting the power of the transmissions, a number of wireless communication techniques have been proposed, such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), which is a transmission method where a transmitter having multiple transmit antennas wirelessly transmits signals to a plurality of receivers, each of which has multiple receive antennas. For example, space division multiple access (SDMA) systems can be implemented as closed-loop systems to improve spectrum usage efficiency. SDMA has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. SDMA based methods have been adopted in several current emerging standards such as IEEE 802.16 and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) platform.